This invention relates to devices for scrubbing surfaces, and more particularly to scrubbing apparatus having a flat, circular scrubbing surface on a disc attached to a handle by a ball and socket connection providing rotation of the scrubbing surface against a surface to be cleaned, when the edge of the disc is rubbed along an adjoining surface.
Swimming pools require regular cleaning of their walls. Underwater surfaces are cleaned by a vacuum attached to the filter system. Surface debris collects in a gutter where some is aspirated to the skimmer vacuum. Some debris collects and dries on the tile along the air-water interface in the gutter. This must be vigorously scrubbed off. It is a major time consuming and physically demanding task because of the awkward location below the level on which the worker is standing. The angles presented make it difficult to apply significant force to the usual back and forth scrubbing motions, required by conventional scrubbers.
The worker must also stop periodically to apply cleaning compound to the scrubber.